


Grandmas know

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Written for: Creative Challenges (Dreamwidth)Prompt: name your emotion (rainbows and sunshine)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Prompt Table Challenge: Sunshine and Rainbows





	Grandmas know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Creative Challenges (Dreamwidth)  
> Prompt: name your emotion (rainbows and sunshine)

„Name your emotion,“ his grandma always told him, „it will help you to put your feelings in order.“

Feeling jumpy, Casey waited that she answered the phone. As if this was so easy. Deep inside, he already knew what he felt for quite a while, but it was easier not to think about it too often.

Since this morning, though, his world was turned around. The impossible had happened. And even if he had already secretly dreamed about it, he felt much too scared to think about the consequences now.

„Hello, Casey.“ The voice of his grandma was cheery as ever. „Nice to hear from you.“

„I'm afraid everything is going out of control,“ he blurted out. „There is this boy at school, and... he kissed me... And... I guess I... I didn't mind.“

„Oh. Give me a moment; it seems as if I will need a cup of tea first. And then tell me all.“

„Okay,“ Casey murmured, feeling the lump in his throat melting. Everything was going to be alright. Talking with his grandma alone would help him to find out what to do next.


End file.
